


Halloween Surprise

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is always vortexing in and out at the most unexpected times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Surprise

The Doctor walked up to Amy and Rory's house and rang the doorbell.

Something burst out of the trees in the park, rushed him, and pushed him up against the house. River, dressed like Cleopatra, leaned forward and gave him a long, slow kiss that practically levitated him off his feet.

She pulled back, grinned, bit him lightly on the nose, and ran off.

He stared after her, dumbfounded. "What was _that?_ " he yelled after her, into the park.

She leaned out from behind a tree, "Trick _and_ Treat!" She blew him a cheeky air kiss and disappeared.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
